Rugged Grace
by Cloud Auditore Fair
Summary: A brooding Mord'Sith stuck with a meddling Confessor is just bound to have interesting moments. Conflicting opposites with matching essences can't help but be drawn to each other. A collection of Cara/Kahlan one shots and some mini stories along the way.
1. A Walk

**A/N:** Some people have been really nudging me to write more, so, here I am. Never mind that I can't help myself in regards to Cara and Kahlan. Most of what I upload here won't be like this because I rarely dabble in first person, but I wanted to challenge myself this time. I nearly had a heart attack writing this, never mind that Cara has an interesting head to be in.

* * *

Not again. I couldn't watch it happen again. After staring at it for more than a few hours every day, the fire was damned boring, but it was better than seeing them sitting over there. A noise passing for Kahlan's laughter tore my gaze from the flames. My eye was twitching, I could just feel it, but there was no way they'd notice. Richard was gesturing stupidly while relating some story, but the looks they were giving each other had nothing to do with anything he could be saying. Well, his didn't. So why did Kahlan's smile look forced?

Watching the fire would obviously fail me, but not all was lost. The wizard was so happily filling his gut he surely wouldn't mind. "Take my watch?"

Zedd paused only briefly before he finished chewing, contemplating my request the whole while. He and I had such an odd relationship, but there was understanding. On some level. "As long as you come back in time for my old bones to get some rest."

"Because great magic, yes." My eyes rolled even as I stood.

The damned Confessor caught my arm in a gentle but firm grip. "Is everything alright?"

Indecision held my tongue as closely as my distant surprise. I still didn't know how she moved to my side so quickly. But she waited, clear blue eyes reflecting the fire. And my ruin. "I need movement, Confessor. Unless you and the Lord Rahl were going for another _walk_?"

Something flickered in her eyes, but I did my best not to pay it any attention. "Would you like company?"

Even as Richard slipped and made a pathetic noise of disagreement, however small it was, I didn't break eye contact. Another test from the Confessor from some misplaced concern for me. "No."

"It's dangerous in these woods."

"I'm dangerous."

"Then we shouldn't have any trouble."

If she were anyone else, I might've killed her right then. But I just watched her walk off. I didn't have to look to know Richard was about to jump to his feet to follow after his beloved. I stalked after her before I realized it and, of course, just into the trees, she was waiting for me with a small, knowing smile. I hated that damned smile. "What?"

"I knew you'd follow me."

My shoulders jerked up once I stopped in front of her. "The Mother Confessor can't wander the woods alone." And so it fell to reflexive comments. Perfect.

"Richard would have come." When I only heaved my shoulders in reply, she turned and walked deeper into the trees.

I sighed, wondering if I would've been better off with the wizard even as I followed after her again. We weren't so much walking together as her humming something while I grumpily walked a step or two behind her. At least, Kahlan would say I was being grumpy, but the woman was strange. Maybe I should've just stayed with the wizard. It was better than mulling over the disgrace of a Mord'Sith I was becoming. Was I even a Mord'Sith anymore?

Kahlan reached back and grasped my arm lightly. I would've jumped if it weren't for her habit of suddenly appearing beside me or giving me all these soft touches, just generally proving she had no respect for the concept of personal space. "Walk _with_ me… I'll take that huff as your agreement."

Damned woman linked her arm through mine, albeit loosely, before I could object and dragged me along, humming whatever tune was in her possibly failing mind and giving me a soft smile. My eyebrow spoke for me, but it did nothing to deter her. Actually, I think it made the situation worse because she placed her free hand on my arm. "Afraid of something, Confessor?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

Because if she got any closer, my heart was going to be audible to the _trees_. "Because you seem to have no idea what personal space is."

"Oh, I do." Again with that smile. Thank anything and everything for all those years of training. There was no possible way I could've kept a neutral face otherwise.

"Then why must you take possession of my entire arm?"

There was a reason I didn't like the look in Kahlan's eyes and it presented itself in the form of her leaning into me and tightening her hold, continuing on to rest her head on my shoulder. Mord'Sith don't feel the way I do—shouldn't feel the way I do—and I can't remember Richard ever being this close to the Confessor… Now I truly cannot deny it anymore. But if only this made sense. I couldn't even wish we were enemies.

"_Now_ I have possession of your entire arm."

"And now I wonder if you have possession of your sense. This is ridiculous, it's impossible to walk like this." We were hardly walking at all, just some ragged version of… "We're _strolling_."

"You make it sound terrible." She lifted her head to look at me, but I just stared resolutely ahead. "Is it terrible?"

Damn her. "I'm sure Richard thinks it's terrible."

"He'd be disappointed even if we went for a walk. Which is all we've done. _Walk._" Silence prompted her to continue, but only after she stopped us, forcing me to look at her. Well, in her general direction. "Cara, look at me. All Richard and I _will_ do is walk. He doesn't believe it yet, but it's true."

I couldn't stare into those blue eyes any longer, not if I was going to have control of myself. "Have you found someone to be a more suitable mate than the great Lord Rahl, the noble Seeker of Truth?"

"Yes." Clenching my jaw was all that kept my face from betraying my emotions. I longed to feel my agiel. Kahlan wouldn't say anything more, but I could feel those blue eyes on me, silently requesting me to look at her. Then her all too soft tone, "Cara."

I never thought my name could sound like that, but she always did it so easily. And so I dragged my gaze back to her. A Mord'Sith unable to look at a Confessor? Nonsense. "Sometimes I think you confessed me when I wasn't paying attention." Still nonsense, but at least it was bold nonsense. "Close your mouth, Confessor." Her jaw snapped shut, but there was still that troubled look on her face. "We should return to camp."

I shifted to move away, but had to stop to look at her because she just wouldn't let go of my arm. My glare was lost on her. Kahlan was too busy sliding a hand up to my shoulder and losing the other in my hair after brushing it from my face. I didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't breathe. Somehow, for some damned reason, I managed a crooked grin. "Going to confess me?"

"I've tried that before, remember?" A finger traced my jawline.

Well that failed. "I'm sure the wizard will be happy for me to let him sleep."

"Even in the Con Dar, I couldn't confess you. Confessed _and_ in the Con Dar, I couldn't confess you."

"You can't seem to keep up with the conversation, Confessor. You need sleep as badly as the wizard."

Her arms found their way around my neck and she stepped into the embrace, her body just barely touching mine. Just barely, but it was enough to make my insides flare with heat. For the first time in my life, I thanked the Spirits, thanked them for the fact Kahlan had buried her face in my neck. If she was looking at me…

"Your heart's beating wildly." Even if I had a sharp remark, I wasn't capable of saying it. I wondered how much effort it'd take to break her hold on me and run. Shamelessly. My resolve was steadily dying just from the feel of her chest as she breathed. When did I stop breathing? She moved, her lips far too close to my ear. "You don't want to know who's better for me than the great Lord Rahl, the noble Seeker of Truth?"

My jaw worked and my voice failed me once, but I tried again. "Who?"

Soft lips I'd had the most inappropriate thoughts about brushed against my jaw as Kahlan pressed her body more firmly against me. Five words in my ear. Five words and my control imploded, likely to never be seen again.

"I'll give you one guess."

* * *

**A/N:** And then panic seizes Cara and she hauls ass.  
And then Cara ravishes Kahlan in the middle of the woods, meanwhile Zedd is grumpy about not being able to sleep.  
And then they have a small moment and return to camp. Zedd is happy.

There's so many directions this could go, but that's the end of this one. I already know what the next one will be about, so I'll see you next time. Hopefully you enjoy getting your Cara/Kahlan fix as much as I do.


	2. A Choice That Isn't A Choice

"He left a minute ago."

The blonde scowled. "Where?"

Berdine stepped out the room, pointing left. "Not sure where he's going, though."

Cara strode after Richard, ignoring the look a passing guard gave her. Sure, she was a Mord'Sith going down a hallway with purpose in the Confessor's Palace, but, honestly, the people of Aydindril could calm down. If it weren't for her, they wouldn't have their beloved Mother Confessor. The thought spurred her into halfway jogging and running after the man. She cursed under her breath as she came upon an intersection, not knowing if Richard went left or right. The Mord'Sith banked right, crashing into someone so hard they both fell.

"Cara?"

Blue eyes pierced her, so soft in spite of their surprise that she could fall into them, and she almost did. The woman never had to try. She never tried. Cara rushed to her feet, losing her balance as a hand caught her wrist. She broke the hold.

"Cara, wait!"

She didn't. She ran.

The Mord'Sith barely heard the woman calling to her over the blood pounding in her ears, but after making a turn she thought she heard footsteps coming after her. Or maybe she was imagining it, out of fear or hope, she didn't know. Where was she running, anyway?

"Cara!"

Away. Anywhere.

She turned again, pushing herself to speed up. Cara had spent so many hours wandering the palace she knew its halls better than some of the people living there. Hours. Enough hours to last a lifetime. She took a right, coming up on the stairs she knew to be there and went down them so quickly she nearly fell a few times. Cara glanced upward, seeing a flash of white. This wasn't going to work, the woman was persistent if nothing else. Cara needed to put some distance between them. She burst into the hall, startling some poor girl even as an idea came to her. The blonde trotted to the nearest window and peered out of it. Desperate? Yeah, but she was desperate. But still too high and the girl would probably say something to the Mother Confessor.

Cara snorted. Of course she would.

So Cara tore down the hall instead. More turns. She didn't hear footsteps anymore, but she didn't slow, just kept going.

Something collided with her from the side and her world tilted. Between the floor and the person on her, the air left her lungs. They were a panting mess of limbs, really, just lying there trying to breathe.

"Are you, are you done?"

"Get off, Confessor." Cara rolled, pushing Kahlan to the side. She didn't fully succeed. The woman held her securely around the waist. She meant to glare at her, but Kahlan's eyes held such a mix of pain and anger that she only huffed, which didn't say much because neither of them had caught their breath yet.

"What's your problem?"

"Is this really how you want to have a conversation?"

"You haven't given me much choice, have you?"

She lay back to stare at the ceiling. "I didn't know you were looking for a conversation." The arms around her waist left.

"You've been avoiding me."

There wasn't a point in denying it, but there wasn't anything she could say, either. Nothing that made a difference. Just as she thought her heart was calming down, it nearly jumped out her chest, but she was so utterly distracted she didn't do anything, couldn't do anything. Kahlan was straddling her. The Confessor leaned forward slightly to rest a hand on Cara's throat.

"Is this how I have to get you to look at me," she whispered.

The blue of Kahlan's eyes appealed to her so softly, so deeply she couldn't even think about the fact the Mother Confessor was _straddling_ her on the floor of a hall in the Confessor's Palace. "I always look at you."

Footsteps interrupted them and their attention settled on a Dennee with wide eyes and a handful of guards. Some of them didn't seem to know what to do with themselves, but a couple were fighting off grins.

"What is it?"

Cara snorted. From the way Kahlan spoke, no one would think they were in this position. Or that it was simply an everyday occurrence.

"You, someone, the Mord'Sith," Dennee cleared her throat. "There was concern."

"Unnecessary, I assure you. We're just having a conversation."

"I see."

The guards looked like they wanted to be anywhere else, but Dennee's jaw was tight and she borderline glared at Cara, stirred only by Kahlan's firm voice.

"My apologies for any confusion."

"Of course, but," her eyes travelled to Cara once more, "it might be best to have this conversation elsewhere."

Cara felt Kahlan's grip tighten a moment and decided to cut in. "Agreed."

Dennee pursed her lips, likely unhappy Cara was actually in her favor instead of her sister, turned on her heel and left, the guards following after her.

Some moments passed before blue eyes searched green. "If I get up, are you going to run off?"

"No."

Her hand slid down a bit, her fingers resting across Cara's collarbone. She felt the Mord'Sith's pulse tapping her index finger.

"So where are we talking?"

Kahlan blinked a few times, coming back to herself. She eyed Cara warily as she stood, ignoring the roll of green eyes, and helped her up, not dropping Cara's hand as she led them into a thankfully empty room. Kahlan shut the door behind them.

"I'm not going anywhere," she drawled, pulling out of Kahlan's grip.

"Promise?"

She rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"You promise what?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Well I'm sorry I don't want you to leave me!"

Cara just stood there as Kahlan brushed past her. There were two paths she could take right now, and either one could make her as miserable or more so. She closed her eyes. Her choice never changed. She'd tried it once today, but if she really could've gone through with it, she'd continue with it now. But she could swear she'd seen tears in Kahlan's eyes. Cara turned to see Kahlan facing away from her, though she could tell the woman was rubbing at her eyes. The way her heart constricted only assured her of something she knew. Kahlan was always Cara's choice.

She walked up beside the Confessor, standing so close their shoulders and parts of their arms touched.

Kahlan leaned against her. "I've missed you."

She didn't respond immediately. "Mother Confessors don't have Mord'Sith beside them."

"I want you beside me."

"Your sister and your people don't."

"Damn them."

"Kahlan—"

"Dennee is starting to accept you and not everyone dislikes you."

Cara chewed the inside of her cheek. "I was looking for Richard."

"Damn Richard," she blurted, rounding on Cara. "What about me, Cara? What about me?"

"What do you want from me?"

"If you don't want to be around me, then just say it. Look at me, damn you! That's it, isn't it? I already asked Richard to leave, so why don't you just go join him?"

Cara's brow furrowed. "You asked him to leave?"

"Yes. His kingdom needs him and I don't need him in mine. If you were around, maybe you would've noticed."

She studied the floor absently, at a loss of what to say. So, she defaulted. "He said he'd take Berdine and Raina to D'Hara until things were settled and if they liked, they could go wherever they pleased, including here. He insisted I stay. Ordered it."

"My word is final here."

Cara looked at her.

"Leave, if that's what you desire."

She hated that tone, that indifferent tone. She hated the hard look to Kahlan's eyes, hated the clear sight of her clenching her jaw, hated the way her fingers dug into her own crossed arms.

"My word is final here," she repeated.

And before Cara could even tilt her head, Kahlan uncrossed her arms, a hand snapping to Cara's neck. Black filled the Confessor's eyes and Cara felt pure power washing over her, filling her so deeply she swore it held her damaged soul, encasing her so thoroughly she shivered. But she couldn't look away from those shining black eyes. She spent an eternity falling into them.

Then the black gave way to blue.

"Tell me you don't love me," she whispered.

Cara fell to her knees, never looking away from Kahlan's eyes. "Command me, Mistress."

Alarm pitched her voice. "Cara?"

She grinned.

Kahlan shoved the laughing woman's shoulder hard enough to knock her back. "Damn you, Cara," she laughed, falling into a chair.

Cara propped herself up on her elbows after their laughter subsided. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Oh?" A smile played about Kahlan's lips. "You always wanted to call me your Mistress?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm sure you'd like that."

"Mm, I don't know about that." Kahlan moved to sit beside Cara. "You have a wretched sense of humor."

"I can't help but notice that you laughed."

She shrugged. "Well, maybe you've corrupted me."

Cara sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. "Too bad I didn't have an audience. Your face was priceless." She pretended to study Kahlan's glare. "I don't think that was it."

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"Good thing you're sitting."

She shook her head, smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I think you'd run off in the middle of the night, unable to stand the boredom."

"Or I could just sit down." She laughed at Cara's glare, bumping the woman's shoulder.

"Guess you don't need me, then."

"Are you leaving?"

The silence lasted long enough for her to look up, noticing that Cara stared off at something. She sighed, gazing at nothing in particular until a gentle touch on her wrist startled her. When Kahlan relaxed, she saw Cara's bare hand sliding into hers. Their fingers locked together gently.

"I love you, Kahlan."

* * *

**A/N:** Because I was frustrated by a lack of things to read and struck by a song. Admittedly, Cara got a happy ending instead of the one I originally intended. Yet another three am update. I am sensing a pattern here.


	3. Music Attacks: Installment 1

**A/N: Time for a Cara/Kahlan fix! So I shuffled around my playlist and let myself listen to each song three times. And here we are. If someone would like to pose a request, be it a prompt/moment or song, shoot it on by. Speaking of which, Sylverkubus, just trust me. You'll get what you want.**

* * *

**Specific (Not based on a song)**

Cara sat back, triumphant. The man ignored her, instead staring with disbelief at the table. He'd lost terribly in this session of gambling, and he'd been winning, too. He'd been played. His wife was going to put his head on a stick. He finally dragged his gaze to the Mord'Sith, oblivious to the smiling Mother Confessor walking up to them. His voice was a haunted whisper. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Naked."

"Cara!" Kahlan slapped Cara's shoulder for good measure.

The man looked like he could cry, but green eyes snapped to the open-mouthed brunette. "What?"

For a solid moment, it didn't seem Kahlan knew how to address the question, just stared. Then she spoke as if Cara hardly knew any language at all. "You can't go around saying things like that."

"You're the one who said I should be more open."

Kahlan spluttered. "Emotionally! Emotionally open!"

"You didn't specify."

"Well now I'm specifically ordering it."

The man looked on from between his fingers, stirred from his misery by the concept of a strange Mord'Sith—honestly, what Mord'Sith peacefully suggested he gamble with her in place of murdering him or something?—being ordered by the Mother Confessor. There was some deep bond between these two, regardless of their stations.

"Specifically ordering what?"

"Shut up, Cara!"

Kahlan knew from the look in Cara's eyes, she'd regret it later. She put a hand to her head and left the tavern, knowing that Cara was following at her own pace. She groaned when she heard a male voice calling out for Cara to find him if they passed by again.

After the third day of Cara's utter silence, Richard wondered aloud to Zedd about ordering Cara to talk, but his grandfather shook his head, saying something about the wisdom in letting women sort out their own problems unless they decided to settle issues with armies. They looked up at the sound of Kahlan returning to the camp, seeing her stride over to Cara.

"Don't say anything if you love me so much you'd skip hand in hand with me down the halls of a Mord'Sith temple, singing."

"Okay."

Kahlan smiled victoriously. "She speaks."

A blonde eyebrow quirked up. "You said not to say that specific word. I didn't."

Kahlan's fingers twitched. She threw her hands up with a furious cry and stomped off, shooting a withering glare in the direction of a laughing Richard and Zedd.

* * *

**All I Want (Emery cover)**

"We have our roles," she said, as if it resolved everything.

Kahlan watched her walk away, unable to find words. She knew what she wanted to say, but knew she shouldn't say it. Shouldn't feel it, shouldn't think it. The Mother Confessor numbly went about her day, trying not to think of how tightly Cara had gripped her agiels, how her voice was too controlled, how she wouldn't look Kahlan in the eyes. She was brought to the present by a smiling Richard.

"Cara just left, but she's efficient. I'm sure she'll work out a visit within the year. Meanwhile, we—"

Kahlan abruptly ran, unable to stand his talk of Cara attending to _his_ duties, sorting out the chaos of D'Hara so _he_ could be here. She ignored the concerned people she ran past, ignored the voice in her mind. Her heart was speaking too loudly for her to pay them any attention. Kahlan burst into the stables, startling Cara just as she moved to mount her horse. There was nothing but each other's eyes.

Then Kahlan was crashing into already opening arms.

* * *

**Better Sorry Than Safe (Halestorm)**

Kahlan noticed Richard's gentle eyes across the fire, realizing it was too late to join Cara in hunting even as the man walked over, sitting directly beside her. When he took her hand in his and smiled, she had to fight to smile instead of grimace. She threw a prayer to the Creator for Cara to hurry.

After an almost painful dinner for Kahlan and discussion of the watch schedule, she settled down to sleep. But wakefulness took hold of her on account of Richard placing his bedroll so close, directly in front of her. She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes, waiting long minutes until she heard his even breathing.

Kahlan moved her bedroll next to the rock Cara sat on for her watch and crawled in. A few minutes passed. She heard Cara slide to the ground and almost hesitantly, fingers ran through Kahlan's hair. She sighed contentedly to signify her approval and felt sleep overcome her.

* * *

**Somewhere (Within Temptation)**

Richard walked into the Mother Confessor's chambers, humming a light tune from his heart as he discovered Kahlan. She was on the balcony, leaning on the railing and the wind teased her dark hair. She was so beautiful, even more so after not seeing her for a month. He came to stand beside her and opened his mouth, but jumped when Kahlan whirled to face him.

"How is Cara?"

His smile faltered until it became a confused frown. "She's fine." Blue eyes pierced him, demanding. It was the Mother Confessor that asked the question, not Kahlan, and she was not satisfied. He cleared his throat. "Cara's Cara. Berdine tells me she wanders around a lot." He cracked a smile. "But only after she's sure things are settled with the army and the kingdom. You should see it, Kahlan. It's so much better already and she's hasn't even been running things for half a year. The people are _happy_ and the soldiers, well, I think they're more afraid of Cara than they ever were of Darken. They're discovering what it means to protect their lands."

Kahlan didn't smile.

"D'Hara's in good hands."

Silence hung about them, with Kahlan completely unbothered by it. But Richard was bothered. In these eyes, studying him, he didn't see the love of his life. He only saw the obviously unsatisfied Mother Confessor.

"I didn't ask about D'Hara."

"Kahlan, what do you want me to say? Cara's Cara. I haven't seen you in so long and the first thing you do when I get back—"

"_You_ haven't seen me in a long time?"

Richard felt a vein in his forehead and clenched his teeth. "Yes. I haven't seen you in a long time."

She contemplated him a moment, then a small smile crossed her face. "You're right."

The anger visibly whooshed out of him. "I am?" She acknowledged him with a nod and walked away. He followed. "What are you doing?"

"Going to find Dennee."

"So she can take over for you," he asked hopefully as they left the chambers.

"Mhm."

"Great. Spending time with you is all I've been able to think about since I've been gone."

"Really? No thoughts to your kingdom?"

"Kahlan…"

"Berdine says she wanders, but where does she wander?"

"I didn't ask."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Richard caught her arm, looking to end whatever madness had possessed her, but his throat constricted. Her blue eyes swam with swirls of black. He let go, unable to do anything else.

She regarded him, tilted her head. "You were right. I should see it."

She left.

Kahlan couldn't remember riding as hard as she had been, or switching horses so many times. She'd made it to D'Hara in such a short time she was sure there was a record-holder crying somewhere, but none of that mattered. Even now she rode as if she were mad, not having a proper destination. Berdine said Cara had wandered off on a horse the day before to who knows where. But that was alright, Kahlan had her heart to guide her and a truth that needed to be set free. She would find her.

* * *

**Dark Side (Kelly Clarkson)**

"What's wrong?"

Kahlan gave him a tired smile, not even trying to be convincing. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You've been so distant ever since—"

"I said I'm fine." She stood suddenly, walking off into the trees.

Richard stared helplessly, wanting to go after her. The last time he tried, she completely ignored him and everything just got worse. So he stayed sitting, looking at the space where Kahlan used to be, a now familiar tendril of fear worming around his heart as his thoughts strayed to what would happen when they reached Aydindril. He just didn't know anymore. Movement stirred Richard from his stupor, and he caught Cara's wrist as she tried walking past him. "She wants to be alone."

The blonde looked down at him, head tilted. After a moment, he let go but she continued to stand beside him, still focusing that stare on him, as if he were stupidly unaware of something obvious and she wasn't sure she pitied or despised him for it. "Do not mention her capture and do not ask what happened. Do not ask her, and do not ask me."

They stared at one another, surprise on Richard's face and a sort of uncertain but determined look on Cara's. It was an order, and they both knew it. Together they shared this silence, until Cara would have no more of it and left in the same direction Kahlan did.

It didn't take that long to find the Confessor in a small space that could barely be considered a clearing, and Cara didn't hesitate to stand beside her, their shoulders just barely touching. For Kahlan's sake, of course. Cara didn't say anything, just stared off at nothing in particular.

At length, Kahlan said, "I wanted to be alone."

"Past tense."

"I _want_ to be alone."

Cara nodded, but made no move to leave.

"This is the part where you're supposed to go away."

"Is it," Cara asked, seemingly more so to the air around her than Kahlan. She ignored the incredulous look Kahlan was giving her. "Want and need are not always one in the same."

"And I suppose—"

"Huffing like that doesn't suit you."

Kahlan glared at her for the interruption, voice rising in challenge. "And I suppose you know what I need?"

"I know you need to want what you need."

She stared for a full heartbeat. "You're absurd, do you know that?"

"Whose fault is that," Cara drawled, pointedly looking at Kahlan.

She groaned, covering part of her face with a hand while she flippantly waved the other a little too close to Cara's face. "Absurd, absurd, absurd."

"Now you're being absurd."

"You're right. Let me go back to how I was before you started bothering me."

"I can't. My life depends on bothering you."

She looked through her fingers, taking in the utterly serious expression on Cara's face. "You're ridiculous."

"No, what the wizard will do for food is ridiculous."

Kahlan's hand fell from her face and she smiled a little, but it faded. "Richard will not stay in Aydindril with me."

Cara's lips quirked. "Lord Rahl loves you." She said it like a soldier repeats orders they didn't look forward to.

"I don't think he does."

The Mord'Sith shifted, obviously uncomfortable, trying and failing to find something to say. This wasn't close to any of her areas of expertise, but it didn't matter because Kahlan spoke again.

"I think he's in love with some pure idea he has of me that's in need of protection and whatever else. And I might have been that, or something like it, once, but now I, I'm not what, when I…" She trailed off, eyes falling to the gloved hand on her forearm. Eventually they travelled, finding troubled green eyes staring at her. She waited, knowing Cara simply needed time.

"You can kill a man with your hands and offer those same hands to help a child." Her brow furrowed and her gaze fell, obviously having a hard time.

"Cara, it's okay," she said softly.

"No," she blurted, fire lighting her eyes as she met Kahlan's again. "Let me finish. You destroy with love. You're a battle-hardened queen that will stop to look at a bunny because you think it's cute. You…" She huffed. "Damn it, Kahlan. You're not a monster and I'll personally cut the tongue out of anyone who says so, even Lord Rahl. Now fight me. All this talk of feelings is driving me mad."

Kahlan beamed at her, and, without warning, flung her arms around Cara's neck. "Oh, Cara, I love you too."

She muttered, "This isn't fighting." But she held Kahlan regardless.

"Stay in Aydindril with me."

Cara didn't respond immediately. "Lord Rahl—"

"Who will cut out tongues if you're not there?"

She grunted. "Very well. I'm the only one fit for such an important task. But I never said anything about loving you."

Kahlan pulled out of the embrace enough to look into Cara's eyes, smiling. "You say it all the time."

* * *

**A/N: Awww, isn't Cara just the sweetest thing ever? xD Until next time.**


End file.
